Nothing Compares
by chiquislover25
Summary: Nothing compares to this. If someone tells him otherwise he is a liar. The warmth radiating through him has nothing to do with the blazing fire in the hearth beside him. No. It has everything to do with the little bundle he is gently rocking in his arms.


**Hello everyone! So this a one-shot that came to mind and I decided to post. I'm still trying to get my groove back especially on A Just Woman and Honorable Man. But still haven't been able to get back to it. But hopefully, you all like this and it will make up for it.**

Nothing compares to this.

If someone tells him otherwise he is a liar. The warmth radiating through him has nothing to do with the blazing fire in the hearth beside him.

No. It has everything to do with the little bundle he is gently rocking in his arms.

He feels warmth, he feels pride, he feels absolute joy, he feels so many things that for years he was told he was not allowed to feel.

But above all, he feels unconditional love, not only for the little being laying in his arms but for the woman who gave birth mere hours ago.

His Queen. His Love. His Dany.

A quick glance towards their bed confirms that she is still asleep. Nearly an entire day in the birthing process had left her exhausted, only having enough energy to hold their child and provide a feeding before giving into sleep.

He loves her and she loves him. And through that love, they had made the impossible happen. They made this perfect little babe, a perfect little dragon.

The news of his parentage threatened to tear them apart and it had almost succeeded. But as he stood before his mother's statue in the Stark crypts he realized he was tired of being a bastard. He was tired of giving things up, of pushing his own wants and desires to the side, of doing what everyone else demanded of him. He was born a king, for the minute he came into the world he was one. And a king, a dragon, did not abide by the rules and demands of others. No, he simply claimed what was his.

And Daenerys was his just as he was hers.

His gaze promptly returns to the little bundle upon feeling a gentle movement alerting him of his child's stirring.

Little silver ringlets already cover the small head and his Dany's violet eyes try their best to focus on something.

"Hello, my love," he whispers, careful not to startle the babe or wake the sleeping mother. "I still can't believe that you are here with your mother and me."

The babe looks at him, being soothed by the sound of his voice.

"You survived so much," his voice catches at the memories of all the times he could have lost his child and Dany. "And I thank all the gods that you and your mother are here at my side safe and sound."

He holds the babe a little closer.

"I'm not sure you remember but every morning and every evening I vowed to love you more than anything before sealing that vow with a kiss," he whispers with a smile, as he kisses the top of his child's head. "And I will keep making that vow until you grow tired of me."

He pauses needing a moment to take the little bundle in.

"You will have everything your Mama and I didn't. You'll have a home, all the playthings you want, maybe a sibling or two to play with when you're older. But above all, you'll have our love and protection. No one will ever harm you as long as we live," he vows.

A click catches his attention. It could have easily been confused for the wood of the fire burning but he knows better. Since Dany's waters broke he has been on high alert and he remembers ordering Missandei not to let anyone but her come into the room to disturb them.

The door opens and an unfamiliar maid comes in carrying in a tray with food.

"Forgive me my lord, but I was sent up with food for you and the Queen," the maid says, her eyes showing surprise at seeing what is in his arms.

He gestures towards the table and the maid struggles to keep her eyes off of his child.

She doesn't work here. He remembers everyone that does, having taken the time to talk to each servant in this castle and limiting which ones got anywhere near Dany. If that wasn't enough this maid called him a Lord and since he left Winterfell no one has referred to him as such.

He slowly walks towards the crib and gently places his child in it, hating being apart but needing to have both his hands free. Longclaw is across the room, having been forgotten while his Queen gave birth. But thankfully he kept his dagger on him and he slowly moved his hand to retrieve it if necessary.

"I don't recall your name," he says as the maid places the food on a nearby table.

"Lyarra my lord," the girl says.

A northern name.

He is definitely on high alert after hearing the response. He had made sure no one loyal to the North was in this castle especially after their refusal to bend the knee. The men loyal to him were allowed to continue their service but nowhere near his family.

His child makes a small noise and that's all the distraction he needs. As the maid's eyes drift towards the crib he lunges toward her pinning her to the ground and digging the knife into her neck.

The girl looks surprised and a bit of fear shows in her eyes.

"J… Jon. It's me, Jon," the maid gasps out.

"Arya?" he asks and the girl nods. "Take that blasted face off," he orders making sure to keep his voice down and not once moving his dagger.

The girl reaches towards her face and takes off the mask as he fights against the chills this causes him.

When he looks upon the face of his cousin, he feels his rage beginning to take over as he remembers their betrayal.

"What are you doing here," he growls.

"I… I came to…" she stutters.

"Kill her?" he questions.

"No! I… I came to look for you. Sansa said that the Queen most likely had you as a prisoner and I came to save you," she says quickly.

He laughs, he truly laughs at the ridiculousness and stupidity this girl had.

"And of course, you believe everything Sansa says," he says shaking his head. He stands pulling her up with him. "Leave Arya. As you can see, I'm not a prisoner, I'm not miserable. If anything, I am the happiest I have been in my entire life. So, I beg you, don't ruin this day for me. Leave and let me live with my family in peace," he asks, letting the girl go.

"Jon… we are your family," Arya says dejectedly.

He takes a moment to look at the girl who was once the only family he truly had, the only one who didn't treat him like a bastard. He sighs, hating the fact that they had gotten to this point, that whatever bond they had had been severed due to betrayal, envy, and narrow-mindedness.

"At one point you were Arya. You were everything to me, my little sister, the only one who saw me as her brother. But family doesn't do what you and Sansa did," he responds.

"The Dragon Queen…"

"Daenerys, Arya, her name is Daenerys," he cuts off.

"Daenerys," she corrects herself. "She wanted to take the North, she seduced…"

He laughs again.

"Is that truly how lowly you think of me? That I would have handed the North to someone simply because I slept with them?" he challenges. "I bent the knee because that was my right to do as the King because I saw how good of a Queen she was and would be for all seven kingdoms. For no other reason."

"Sansa said…"

"Enough with what Sansa has said! What Sansa needs to do is learn to keep her Tully mouth shut!" he shouts.

He hears a noise coming from the crib and even sees movement from his bed, letting him know he needs to lower his voice.

"Her speaking nearly cost me, my family. Because of Sansa, Daenerys was almost poisoned, because of her we almost lost our child. So, stop with the 'Sansa says' before I lose my temper," he threatens, feeling the fire burning through his veins.

"I…I didn't know," she falters.

"Of course you didn't. All you all cared about was yourselves, never once did you actually care about my happiness, my wants, my feelings," he rants. "You claimed to be my family but you let it well known I was never one of you."

"You're my brother, you're a Stark," she pleads.

"I'm a Targaryen and my family is that woman in that bed and the babe resting in that crib," he says. "That's it."

He can see her heartbreak as he disowns her and the rest of the Stark family.

"Jon, please."

His child begins to cry, and he's had enough.

"Leave and don't come back unless the North is ready to yield and bend the knee. Until then tell Sansa that the North will receive no aid from the South," he says turning away and walking towards the crib. "Dovoghedi!"

Unsullied guards enter the room and seize Arya. He picks up his crying babe, rocking back and forth.

"Take her and get her off the island, make sure to escort her to the boundaries of the Kingdoms," he orders.

"Yes, your grace," they answer, and they leave, not once does he spare a glance towards his cousin.

Instead, his attention is on his world. He smiles shushing the wailing babe.

"Shhh, quiet down my love, it's alright," he coos.

"Jon?"

He looks up and he sees his other love sitting up on the bed. He carries their child towards her and carefully sits upon the bed.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter. I handled it," he assures her.

"You'll tell me later," she presses.

"Aye, later," he sighs. "But now our little one requires your undivided attention."

This brings a smile to his beloved's face as she receives their child into her arms.

"Is that right sweetling?" she coos.

He helps her untie her gown, to allow her to feed their babe. The child is quick to latch on to Dany's breast and begins suckling. He watches as Dany's face fills with adoration and love as she looks at their babe.

She had confessed to him one night on their way up north that all she ever wanted was a home and family to call her own. And that night while she slept, he vowed to her to give her that, that no matter how much she believed otherwise he would give her a child and make her feel at home wherever she chose.

He's kept his vow and is now perhaps the happiest man in the world.

"I love you, Dany," he says to her. She looks up and with the smiles, she gives him he knows the truth before she even says the words.

"I love you, Jon."

He wraps his arm around his two girls and thanks all the gods for these two blessings.

His Dany and his Rhaella.


End file.
